cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Global Democratic Alliance
The '''History of the Global Democratic Alliance' extends back nearly five years. The GDA was started on October 11, 2006 by JsD2K, PanzerV, and Leq, with several others.http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=27502 GDA's founding members had met previously, and were friends via Starcraft. The First War The first war of the Global Democratic Alliance started on October 31, 2006, between the GDA and System 37.http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=31190 System 37 has declared war on a newly recruited GDA member. The GDA declared war to defend this nation, and after only a few attacks during a two hour period, both sides suffered significant damage. A cease-fire was called, but that did not last; soon LSF entered the war on the side of System 37 and Nordreich entered on the side of the GDA. Peace negotiations between the parties were quite contentious; eventually an independent peace negotiator from the NADC, EmperorCharles, managed to broker a deal, returning peace to all parties.http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=31520 The Maroon War GDA's next major action was in the Maroon War, during the month of November. During the first major war between the GDA and S37, the ICP had given the GDA a 24 hour period to deliver 700,000 dollars worth of reparations which, at this time, was extremely unreasonable and hard to come by for the GDA. When war broke out between Nordreich's and the ICP, the GDA was happy to come to NoR's aid.http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=33108 Not only did the GDA get involved because of being previously wronged by the ICP, but they had also signed a Treaty of Amity with Nordreich. Diplomatic relations with them were also very good because of one of GDA's leaders was formerly a Nordreich member, previously named PrF. During the war the GDA joined sides with Nordreich and other sanctioned and unsanctioned alliances; becoming the United Maroon Front. The allied maroon forces beat the communist nations of the ICP and their allies, forcing the ICP to retreat from the maroon team. After only 2 days of fighting the allied forces were seen as the victors and the GDA won its first war; with the help of an ally. St.Patrick's Day Massacre On St. Patricks Day of 2007, a war broke out between GDA's allies, Nordreich, and the Libertarian Socialist Federation, a conflict that would become known as the St. Patrick's Day War. LSF has been contanstly flaming Nordreich on the main CN forums, thus, NoR declared war on LSF & blitz their forces by night. At that time, the Global Democratic Alliance had an MDP with NoR with a optional attack clause in it. GDA decided to use the optional Attack clause and declared war on LSF along with their allies. Most of the targets of LSF were filled but an alliance called Byzantine Empire (BE) declared war on NoR to defend their allies. GDA went in after BE and assisted in the breaking down of BE forces. Three days into the war the former alliance Socialist Workers Front (SWF) declared war on NoR. As it was really starting to heat up, the war ended in peace & surrenders in only 3 days of fighting from BE & LSF. Something BIG was on the horizon...GWIII. Great War III OWF war topic On Mar 19 2007, 11:46 PM our allies, the New Pacific Order declared war on GATO for spying. Initiative alliances MDC, \m/ & GGA would follow suit & declare war on GATO. In March 21, The Legion, former NAAC, IAA, LOSS and ACID, & of few other alliances even the former /b/ would counter and declare war on various Initiative alliances. The Global Democratic Alliance enters the war on 3/22/07, declaring war on any nation attacking the New Pacific Order.http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=59713 We were on the lines with many other alliances such as TOP, NPO, FAN, MHA, MCXA & NoR. GDA found themselves fighting everywhere. GDA Nations big, small and in-between came to fight in the war for the Global Democratic Alliance. We put more nations into anarchy than ours & dealt out more damage. We found our enemies to be almost without tactics & coordination of forces. The technology increases from the war lead to an almost no loss of Nation Strength of the entire Global Democratic Alliance. A clear victory was near & early in the war and the clear victors were decided. By 3/28/07 the fighting was all but almost over. Surrenders poured in from around the globe. We continued fighting until Legion surrendered & NAAC disbanded. The Global Democratic Alliance & her allies prevailed ! United we Stood & our enemies fell. Unjust War It was a long and prosperous summer throughout the Cyber Nations world for all. Since the end of the third Great War, it seemed that all of Cyber Nations was in a constant state of high economic prosperity. However, this also meant that there was no major war. Nations all across Cyber Nations began to grow bored of the standstill. Several times during the month of August their hopes had climbed and been broken for a major war. The World Unity Treaty (WUT), which had been signed by many very powerful alliances after the second Great War began to dissolve. Ivan Moldavi of the New Pacific Order returned from an extended state of inactivity to create a rebellion within the NPO, which was put down by the current emperor, Moo Cows With Guns. Succeeding Modgate, GOONS, [Gen[may]], \m/, and a couple other alliances form the Unjust Path. Then, NPO and GGA resign from WUT, GGA verbally conflicts with GOONS over BAPS. All this cooled down and it appeared nothing would happen. However, the high levels of tension lingered on from the end of the month of August into early and mid-September. Then, one fateful night, the alliance of Genmay declared war upon BOTS for tech raiding several of their members and not paying the outrageous fee of 60 million dollars. BOTS then demanded the surrender of Genmay, plus 250 million in reps. BoTS' partner, NpO, declares war on Genmay, and the war begins on September 9, 2007. GDA Role It was on September 9, 2007 that the Global Democratic Alliance declared war upon Genmay. Every soldier of the alliance was armed and ready that night to blitz their nations. The Global Democratic Alliance effectively destroyed much of m's chances of victory against the GDA. \m/ was called in to help m defeat the GDA, although very few nations declared upon the GDA, causing very little damage. Then it was made aware to the Cyber Nations world, and at the major discontent of the nations of the GDA and of BLEU that former BLEU member, We Are Perth Army (WAPA), had betrayed its former allies and declared war in support of its new friend, GOONS and \m/. WAPA brought its good friend, Scotland Forever, a treaty-faithful and loyal alliance along with it. WAPA and SF then both declared war upon the GDA. The main front the GDA fought is now online. WAPA + SF and GDA were very evenly matched, although the GDA had a slight strength advantage overall. However, despite the closeness in strength, the Global Democratic Alliance was very organized in its military, designed by legendary GDA member General Jkeim. The GDA put down WAPA, destroying almost 1 million strength overall, while losing roughly only 700k. WAPA then began to seek peace with GDA. Peace negotiations between WAPA and GDA begun with the GDA demanding 250 million in reparations. These talks took place on the 12th of September. WAPA saw this number as outrageous, and rejected these terms, feeling insulted. The GDA leaders refused to budge on the amount. After many battles won and lost, and a lot of infrastructure destroyed, WAPA finally surrenders to the Global Democratic Alliance, agreeing to pay 250 million dollars to the GDA as reparations, as well as disarm for a month. It was also originally demanded that WAPA rescind from the Blue team, but that was later withdrawn from the negotiations. The GDA continued to fight against Genmay, GOONS, and \m/ until the last day of the war. September 19, 2007 saw the end of Genmay and \m/ as sovereign alliances, due to huge reparation costs laid down by the New Polar Order. Both refused these terms, and both alliances disbanded. GOONS continued to fight against the coalition known as ~, however after loosing many of their members after the end of the war, their resistance was futile, despite the 'GOONland Resistance Movement' lasting until mid-February. The GDA received 250 million in reparations from the war, and rebuilt many of its nations to portions of their former size. The Unjust War is also called Great War IV, although it is commonly agreed that anyone calling it that will burn in the deepest pits of hell. BLUE-NADC War BLEU declared war on the North Atlantic Defense Coalition based upon a number of spy attacks launched from within their ranks. Despite farung's claim that he was responsible for all such attacks and NADC members declaring no such thing would come forth from their alliance, BLEU persisted, knowing that there was a guilty party within the alliance. Eventually, the instigator was identified as Otto V Bismarck, the ex-Internal Minister of the NADC.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=13917 War of the Coalition When the War of the Coalition broke out in August 2008, GDA would find itself with one of the most difficult diplomatic decisions. GDA allies, NPO and other members of the Continuum had declared war on the New Polar Order, who were members of BLEU. Most of BLEU would be drawn into the war, with the major except of GDA, whom the Continuum had excluded out of respect for their ties to NPO. After long hours of debating, GDA would declare neutrality.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31166 The decision was mostly respected, but was not without controversy. However, GDA pledged to help rebuild their fallen allies following the war's end. Karma War The time following the end of the War of the Coalition was a time of change for the GDA. GDA would withdraw from BLEU on November 17 . In addition, many of GDA's members of old were leaving or retiring, with a new generation of GDA members rising up. At the same time, tensions were rising across the Planet, as allies broke ties. These tensions would come to a head when the New Pacific Order declared war on Ordo Verde over accusations of spying. The next night, a large group of alliances that came to be known as Karma would counterattack, accusing NPO of various crimes. As an partner of the New Pacific Order, GDA came to their aid in the Karma War by declaring war on GOD on April 22, becoming part of the coalition called the Hegemony.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55056 Despite GDA having an advantage in overall nation numbers, GOD proved to be a difficult opponent with its large nuke stock and warchest amounts. GOD would call in their ally, the CSN, resulting in GDA being overpowered. With the war's global nature having pulled the majority of GDA's allies in, alongside the heavy losses, GDA would eventually surrender to both CSN and GOD. GDA officially exited the war on April 29, with terms requiring a one month decommission of military.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=56097 The events of the Karma War would take a heavy toll on the alliance, both politically and militarily. GDA would lose nearly half of their Nation Strength. In addition, ties with NPO would be damaged and finally severed with the required cancelation of NPO's treaties due to surrender, and the mutual cancellation of the Ring Cycle. Bipolar War GDA entered the Bipolar War on February 6, through the activation of the oA clause of their treaty with UBD.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=80160 UBD had chosen to come into the war in defense of NADC, who had been attacked by GDA's Karma War foe CSN. GDA fared much better during this war, and was able to inflict a great deal of damage to CSN's lower tiers. CSN would eventually call in their protectorates TEN, TYR, and TOH. In exchange, GDA suffered heavy losses in the upper tier. However, GDA was able to remain in the war until their allies had been offered peace. GDA officially exited the war on February 18, having been given white peace.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=81161 PB-NpO War The Global Democratic Alliance entered the PB-NpO War when they declared war on Tetris through their MDoAP with MCXA in order to aid in MCXA's defense of UINE.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=97568 This war would result in GDA's best wartime showing since the disastrous Karma War. During this war, in which GDA's participation lasted for 9 days, Tetris lost around 40% of their NS while GDA did not even fall below pre-war levels. To their benefit, Tetris bore the war well, insistent on representing their allies, Viridian Entente. When GDA's allies MCXA and UBD received peace terms from their attackers, GDA was able to negotiate peace terms with Tetris that required Tetris to withdraw from their war with UINE for the remainder of the Bipolar War, allowing UINE to continue fighting. GDA's performance in the war allowed them to assist their allies, creating closer ties with several of them. The end result would be the creation of the Sentinel bloc, of which GDA was a founding member.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=102361 The bloc included GDA allies USN and Menotah as well as new friend United Purple Nations, and was the first bloc GDA would join since leaving the Ring Cycle. TOP\IRON-NpO War The period of time following the PB-NpO war was a prosperous time for GDA. GDA would receive a surge of growth when longtime ally UBD merged into GDA. This, combined with a focused growth program, allowed GDA to reach a record level of NS, and re-enter the Sanction Race for the first time since before the Karma War. There were also several times in which GDA would prepare for war, however, most instances were resolved without GDA assistance. However, the breakout of the Grudge War would lead to GDA's involvement. GDA's position was interesting, as GDA had previously fought alongside TOP and IRON, but due to treaty ties, was now aligned with NpO. However, GDA would enter the war on NpO's side via the Sentinel bloc, which was fighting various members of Blood For Friends bloc.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=107249 GDA's entry into the war was expected, and the declaration against FEAR was immediately countered by NEW. However, long time ally MCXA would come to the assistance of GDA, despite possessing other treaty ties which would have let them join the TOP/IRON side. Despite a healthy fight, GDA would begin to suffer heavy losses after BFF member, Europa, brought in GOONS, as part of a targeted effort to force Sentinel out of the war. Under fire from multiple alliances, GDA would eventually to exit the war, and was required to admit defeat.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=107756 References Category:History Category:Global Democratic Alliance